Quem diria, hein?
by Raphael Fernandes
Summary: O que você está querendo dizer? - OneShot/Yaoi/DarkLemon - COMPLETA


**Fanfic;** _OneShot/Yaoi/DarkLemon_

**Se não gosta.. Não leia, simples!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não pertence a mim, e sim a Tite Kubo.

* * *

_- Parece que já podemos começar.._

Concluía o líder do Hueco Mundo, Aizen Sousuke. Estava prestes a começar mais uma de suas reuniões com os espadas, para falar sobre seus planos e as tarefas de cada um. Uma missão como qualquer outra. Gin e Tousen não se faziam presente desta reunião, pois já estavam em outra missão. Cuja foi mandada por Aizen também.

Após um certo longo tempo, tal reunião possuía um fim, e os espadas iam se retirando daquela sala. Menos Ulquiorra, que continuou ali, por ordem do líder. Enquanto o resto saía.. O sexto espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques fingia que algo caía no chão, então, se abaixava. O objetivo daquilo era esperar todo o resto ir embora logo. Após irem, ele se levanta e se encosta numa parede logo ao lado dele, cruzava os braços e ficava esperando o quarto espada sair.

E por fim, depois de uns minutos, a porta da sala de reunião ia se abrindo, e saindo de lá, Ulquiorra. Ao avistar o rapaz de cabelos azuis, fechava os olhos por uns instantes e saía da sala - que em seguida era fechada, apenas ignorava ele. Andava em frente com passos lentos, passando pelo outro que estava ali.

_- Hey, o que é agora que ele queria com você? _- Dizia o sexto espada, saindo da parede e andando atrás dele.

_- Isto não tem nada haver com você.. Vá cuidar das suas tarefas._

_- He! Será que Aizen tem algum assunto em particular com você? haha. _- Falava em tom de deboche.

_- Ãn? O que você quer dizer com isso_? - Ele parava seus passos.

_- Haha! Interprete como quiser._

Terminando sua frase, fechava os olhos, abria um pequeno sorriso sárcastico em sua face, começando a dar pequenos passos em frente, ficando na frente do outro.

_- Tsc.. Patético! Não tenho tempo para ficar pensando besteira.._

_- He! Alguma tarefa extra com o Aizen-Sama? Haha._ - Soltava umas pequenas gargalhadas.

_- Grimmjow.. Não entendo o que quer dizer.. Mas, sua risada, um tanto me incomoda. Espero não ter que tirá-lo a força da minha frente.._

_- Realmente.. Alguém como você não deve saber nem entender o que estou falando.._

_- Ãn? E alguém como você não seria inteligente o suficiente para me explicar.. _- Permanecia com a mesma face fria de sempre.

_- Oh.._

O rapaz de cabelos azuis, olhava para trás permanecendo com aquele sorriso na face, e rapidamente, virava para ele, colocando uma mão em seu peito e empurrando para trás, fazendo-o bater de costas na parede.

_- Quer pagar pra ver? Haha!_

_- Mas que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?_ - Ficava imóvel, não tirando as mãos do bolso, enquanto encarava o outro com seu olhar frio.

Grimmjow olhava para um lado e para o outro, via que não tinha ninguém ali, rapidamente usava seu sonido, sumindo dali.. Aparecendo em seu aposento, junto com o Ulquiorra.

-_ Agora sim.._

O quarto espada fechava seus olhos por uns instantes, e logo abria-os de novo. Antes que o outro percebesse, dava uma rasteira nele, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão. Após, colocava seu pé esquerdo em cima do peitoral dele, fazendo pressão pra baixo. Enquanto olhava-o com um olhar de superioridade.

_- Eu não sei o que você está tentando fazer.. Mas, parece que você está precisando de bons modos.._

_- Heh! Parece que me distraí.. Mas, nem sinto você pisando em mim... Haha._

_- Hm? - O mesmo fazia com mais força pressão pra baixo com o pé._

_- H-eh! Isso não é nada.. Vamos, Ulquiorra, ou está pegando leve comigo?_

_- Pegando leve?_ - Ele subia um pouco mais seu pé, indo no pescoço do mesmo. Após, novamente, fazia pressão pra baixo.

_- P-para um quarto espada.. Isso não é n-nada!_ - Tinha dificuldade para respirar, já que seu pescoço estava sendo pisado.

_- Mas.._ - Continuava.

_- Ãn?_

O rapaz de cabelos azuis, ainda com o sorriso na face, usava o sonido, e aparecia na frente do outro. Empurrando-o até a cama de seu aposento, após empurrá-lo, deitava em cima do corpo dele.

_- Permita-me mostrar sensações as quais você nunca ouviu falar.._

_- M-mas do que você está falando?_

_- Heh!_

O sexto espada, ia lentamente aproximando seus lábios ao do quarto espada, e por fim, dando-lhe um beijo, enquanto começava lentamente esfregar sua perna na coxa dele.

Ulquiorra ao receber o beijo, arregalava os olhos, não esperava por aquilo, não sabia se estava gostando ou não. Também não entendia o que as palavras de Grimmjow significava. Não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, nem o que estava sentindo, até que começa a sentir a perna do outro. Seu rosto corava um pouco.

O beijo ia parando lentamente, para que ambos recuperassem o folêgo. Grimmjow olhava ele com aquele mesmo olhar de sempre, vendo que o rosto do mesmo estava um pouco corado. Então sabia que ele estava gostando. Movia seus lábios até a orelha dele, na qual sussurava baixo.

_- Então, Ulquiorra? Me diga, é isso que faz com Aizen quando estão sozinhos?_

Ao ouvir aquilo, ele fechava a cara novamente, empurrando o rapaz para o lado, e agora, era ele quem deitava em cima do outro. Após, levava uma de suas mãos até o peitoral do sexto espada.

_- Se eu abrir seu peito, consigo entender o que você está querendo dizer? Se eu abrir sua cabeça, consigo entender o que você está querendo dizer?_ - Com o dedo agora apontando para a cabeça do outro.

_- Em nenhum desses lugares você vai encontrar a resposta.. Mas, eu sei aonde você vai.._

_- Hm?_

_- Desça mais um pouco.._

_- Hm?_ - Com o dedo agora no pescoço dele.

_- Mais pra baixo.._

_- An?_ - Agora, no umbigo dele.

_- Tá quase.._

_- .. _- Na cintura agora.

_- Mais um pouco.._

Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas logo voltava a sua face normal, estava com o dedo agora apontado para o membro do espada.

_- Heh! Bingo._

O quarto espada continuava sem entender, no local onde estava com o dedo, via apenas um grande volume, mas não sabia o que era aquilo.

_- Ainda não entendo.._

Grimmjow soltava uma pequena risada pervertida, e após, puxava sua roupa para os lados, rasgando-a, com isso, ficava a mostra o membro dele. E colocava a mão direita em cima da mão direita do outro, levando-a até seu pênis, fazendo ele pegar nele. Novamente, a face de Ulquiorra corava. O de cabelos azuis, ficava descendo e subindo sua mão, logo, a mão de Ulquiorra fazia a mesma coisa. Seu membro já estava ereto, ficava excitado cada vez mais com aquilo.

_- Hm.._

O quarto espada olhava para baixo, mais exatamente, para seu próprio membro.. E via que estava começando a ficar ereto também. Ele não entendia o porque disso.

Grimmjow via aquilo e o sorriso pervertido na sua face aumentava, levava suas duas mãos até o membro dele, pegando nele por cima de sua roupa, apertando-o.

_- Er.._

Ele mordia um pouco os lábios. Também, estava começando a sentir uma coisa estranha. Sem perceber, era jogado para o lado de novo.

Grimmjow se deitava ao lado dele, mas, com a cabeça do lado do pé dele, virava para ele e aproximava seu rosto ao membro do quarto espada, e com a boca pegava na roupa dele, rasgando-a logo em seguida também, via que o pênis dele já estava totalmente ereto, ia lentamente aproximando sua boca, começando a abocanhá-lo.

Ulquiorra soltava um pequeno gemido, e olhava para o lado, e via o membro de Grimmjow, mas logo direcionava seu olhar para o mesmo.

Grimmjow ia lentamente parando aquilo, tirando a boca dali, e olhava para o outro, apenas fazia um sinal de " sim " com a cabeça, em seguida, voltava a abocanhá-lo.

O quarto espada então, levava sua boca ao pênis dele, não demorando até que começasse a abocanhá-lo também.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis enquanto ficava naqueles movimentos, bulia uma de suas mãos a coxa do outro, apertando forte ali, enquanto com a outra mão, levava até o mamilo dele, apertando forte ele, para causar mais prazer no outro.

Acho que Ulquiorra estava começando a entender o que estava sentindo.. Umas gotas de suor caía de sua face, e acabava engasgando com aqueles movimentos, mas continuava neles.

Após ficarem um certo tempo nisso. Ambos iam parando, e Grimmjow se levantava, ficando sentando ali. Em seguida, puxava Ulquiorra, para que sentasse no seu colo, e devagar, colocava seu membro dentro do outro rapaz

Ao acontecer isso, um gemido forte era solto pelo quarto espada, envolvia suas mãos no pescoço do rapaz, e logo, começava a apertar o pescoço dele.

Grimmjow gostava daquela sensação de ser enforcado, o fazia sentir mais prazer. Com as mãos nas nádegas do outro, apertava-as com bastante força, quase que cravando as unhas ali. Enquanto aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos.

Novamente, outros gemidos eram soltos pelo quarto. Continuava apertando o pescoço dele, mas, ia parando, levando suas mãos até os braços do rapaz, e novamente, apertava com força os músculos dele. Não sabia o que tinha dado nele ali, nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes,

O sexto espada, tirava sua mão direita das nádegas do outro, e levava-a até o pescoço dele, puxando-o para si, com isso, selando os lá movimentos iam aumentando a velocidade cada vez mais.

Ulquiorra novamente movimentava suas mãos, agora, levava até o peitoral dele.. Empurrando-o, ainda sentado em cima do membro dele. Descia um pouco seu corpo, e bulia sua cabeça até o peitoral dele, nele, começava a morder com força, como se quase tivesse arrancando um pedaço.

Agora era Grimmjow que soltava um alto gemido.. Sentia que já estava quase gozando. fechava os olhos e levantava a cabeça.

_- AAH!_

E por fim.. Acabava gozando dentro do outro, e sem perceber Ulquiorrava também gozava, melando o sexto espada todo.

_- Q-qual nome dessa sensação?_

_- Haha, tesão._

_- Hm.. Parece que você não é tão idiota assim e conseguiu me explicar direito._

_- Então, foi melhor com o Aizen, ou comigo?_

_- Essa sensação, cujo você disse que é chamada.. tesão. Nunca tive com Aizen-Sama!_

_- Ãn? Mas então o que vocês ficam fazendo lá dentro sozinhos?_

_- Tsc.. Essa sensação só senti com você._

_- Heh!_

_- Mas.. Não pense que isso acontecerá de novo._

_- Ãn? Pensei que você tivesse gostado.._

Ulquiorra se levantava, saía da cama, virava de costas para ele, e olhava para o lado.

_- Hm.. Talvez. E não comente isso que aconteceu aqui, com ninguém. _- Usava o sonido e desaparecia dali.

_- Heh! Só comigo, hm? Quem diria hein, Ulquiorra.. - _Ria. _- Parece que a pantera aqui venceu mais uma.. Grr! HAHAHAHAHA_

Ainda deitado.. Fechava os olhos e ficava rindo ali sozinho, não se preocupava em ficar pelado, pois a porta estava fechada e trancada, ninguém entraria ali.

Enquanto isso, no salão principal de Las Noches.. Estava Aizen sentado no seu trono, com sua xicará de café, enquanto acabava de ver o que tinha acontecido, pelo telão que estava na sua frente.

_- Meu sexto e quarto espada.. Quem diria, não é? Mas, isso pode se tornar uma coisa interessante.. Não concorda, Gin?_

_- Hai, Aizen-Sama!_

* * *

**N/A: **Review? :3


End file.
